The storm
by LauraRauraRoss
Summary: Austin and Ally are going though a divorce after a failed four year marriage. But what happens when one heated fight leaves them in an unfixable rage, with Ally having to stay the night with her soon-to-be-ex husband because of a storm, maybe they'll re-realise there feelings for one another. first smutty story. One last dance. one-shot.


It's been four years. Four years since Austin and I have been married, and now I'm sitting in my lawyer's office in front of divorce papers.

And once again, he's not here.

"Mrs Moon, I really can't hold off any longer, if he won't show up then you will have to reschedule."

I just nod, staring slightly off into space. Thinking about where it all went wrong.

"Mrs Moon?"

"Yes?" I finally look at him, twisting my wedding ring around my finger. I really don't know why I'm still wearing it...

"Are you sure this is what you want? Have you thought about taking some couple counseling?"

"Richard," I take a breath, looking at the pity in his eyes he has for me. "You know we've already tried that, this divorce is the best thing, for both of us."

"Very well," he stands up. "I'll see you next week Mrs Moon." he shakes my hand.

"You might as well get used to calling me Ms Dawson." A sad smile forma on my face. "I'll take the papers around to Austin tonight."

And with that I leave, praying he won't be at his house.

* * *

As I enters the house a pang of depression hits me, sitting at the bottom of the stairs is my last box.

We both settled on an agreement that Austin keeps the house, and I get the holiday home. Although I'm not sure how much I'll use it, too many memories.

I set the papers on the kitchen table along with my bag.

"Austin I'm here, I let myself in with the key." I shout upstairs, but there's no reply.

As I walk through to the livingroom there are empty beer bottles on the floor.

"Oh Austin," the sigh escapes my lips.

On the side table was a picture and me and him. It wasn't from an important day, but I'll never forget it.

_"Hey Alls," _

_I can basically hear the smirk in his voice and he comes up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist._

_I tilt me head back and look up at him, butterflies in my tummy exploding. But that's how I feel every time I see him, love struck._

_"So, our one year anniversary is coming up," he continues, twirling me around._

_And yep, that's right, Austin and I have been dating for a year now. Finally on my 18th birthday he worked up the courage to as me out, but it was so worth it, because I treasure every moment even more._

_"Well I thought it would be nice if we went away for a few nights." _

_I was in complete awe._

_"Really?!"_

_"Yeah, and what's a better place to go than Disneyland?" a huge grin appears on his face._

_I'm too excited to speak so I just leap into his arms._

_"You're such a kid." I laugh. __"But are you sure our parents will be ok with it? You know, us going alone."_

_"Well I think your dad was a little unsure, but he said yes. Besides we're 19."_

_I just look into his eyes, my mind racing. But one thing that does make sense is the feeling that Austin is my everything._

_"I love you." the words tumble out my mouth faster than I can comprehend._

_But his smile only gets wider. And the next thing I know my lips are pressed against his._

_"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to hear you say that." he breathes. _

_He tucks a lock of hair behind my ear. "I love you too Ally, more than anything in the world."_

That picture was taken later that day, once we met up with Trish and Dez.

And who could forget the amazing trip we took after. It was just me and Austin, it was the moment I realized just how certain I was that I wanted to spend my life with him. It was where I decided after a long-awaited time to give my virginity to him. It was the start of what I thought would be my happy ever after.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Ally?"

I quickly turn around.

"A-Austin." I stutter a little taken back by his appearance. His hair is messy and had looks like he hasn't slept in ages. But I can't be to contradicting, in all honesty I look the same.

"How did you get in?"

"I umm, I still have a key." I say awkwardly.

"Ok, then why are you here? I thought you were staying with Trish?" Although it was hard to see, I saw the tiniest bit of hope in his eyes, hope that i may have changed my mind and came to take him back.

It may only be a fraction, but it's enough to make me shatter from the inside out.

"I came to give you the... Divorce papers."

He didn't say anything, but the look on his face told me it all, and without another word he walked out and towards the kitchen.

"Austin," I sigh walking after him.

He's leaning against the counter cracking open another bottle of beer.

"Drinking isn't going to solve anything."

"Solve anything?!" he scoffs. "That's a pretty interesting use of words, because last time I checked we weren't solving out marriage, we were running away from it."

"We've talked about this, it's not like it was a huge surprise! Austin we've been separated for a month now and you keep holding back on the divorce. I don't understand why you just won't sign the paper? I've had to reschedule with Richard again!"

"Maybe I don't wanna give up! Maybe I wanna keep you!"

"It's a little late for that now. If our marriage was so important then why didn't you try saving it when things began to get rocky 18 months ago?"

"Because..." he lets out a groan of annoyance. "Because I was stupid! I was young, I still am–"

"We're not Fifteen anymore Austin, we're twenty-five!"

"So! Ally we've made mistakes, many mistakes, but is that really worth ending a four-year marriage?"

I feel tears well up in my eyes. A simple visit has yet again turned into another screaming match.

"I don't know why you're doing this now,"

"What are you talking about?!" He yells slamming his drink down.

"I don't know why you are bring this all up now!" My voice equally as loud. "You haven't given a damn about us this past year, not when we tried to talk about our issues, not during counselling. What about when I was in tears _begging_ you to make this work, what about then huh? It wasn't until I was standing at the door with my suitcase that you finally gave be a look-in."

"That's not true."

"It is, I guess the sayings true, you really don't know what you have until it's gone."

"Hey I'm not the only one who's messed up things. What about all thoughs times when I would come home late, feeling guilty for leaving you all alone, when I would try to make it up to you, I'd try to take you out to dinner, buy you gifts, I dedicated my whole career to you, I would die for you ally, but you only see the flaws in me. You would stand me up and ignore me if you were annoyed. Yes, I am to blame, but so are you."

"See this is what I mean, this is why we can't be together, because we will end up shouting a each other cursing the other one-off." And with that I turn around and head out the door.

The rain is battering down and a crash of thunder tears through the sky making me jump back into him.

"Ally don't go!" He shouts over the noise of the rain. "We can make this work, I promise, just give me another chance."

"What happened literally two minutes ago is a perfectly good example of how we will never work out, we're not the same old people Austin, things change and you have to move on!"

"No! I'm never going to move on. And we _are_ still the same people."

"No," I lower my voice. "You are not the Austin I used to know, you're not the man I fell in love with." I take my ring off and throw it at him, running to my car.

As soon as I get in I drive away, finally letting myself cry.

What happened to us, where did it all go wrong? I would give up anything to go back to when we were teenagers sitting in the practice room at the piano, making plans of our future, having so much hope.

Or even back to the start of our marriage.

We were Austin & Ally, the inseparable couple, voted most likely to stay together forever.

The endless nights we would have talking about our careers, starting a family...

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a loud horn, and next thing I know I'm being tossed around my car.

**3rd Persons P.O.V**

As Ally swerves off the road her car end up wrapped around a lamppost.

Austin still in viewing distance of her car sprints over.

"Ally!" He yells, trying to open the door.

With an awful crunching sound it rips off, he crawls in the car and picks Ally up, running as far away as he can.

"What are you doing?" She shouts, too confused on whats happening.

Seconds later the vehicle bursts into flames.

"Saving you from burning to death, that's what!"

* * *

As Austin thanks the firemen, showing them out the door, Ally is sitting on the couch, staring off into space.

He knows as soon as he has to talk to her things are going to be awkward.

"So umm, you remember where the spare room is right?"

"What?" she asks, a little startled by his presence.

"The spare room, and I guess I could give you some clothes." this honesty couldn't be more awkward for him.

"I don't understand why I can't just go home."

_But this is your home._ He wants to tell her. "Because PC Thomson told you it's not safe to leave."

"But it's... weird."

"How? We are married and have been for four-years,"

She rolls her eyes, making him slightly irritated.

"It's not like we've not had to sleep in separate rooms after an argument anyway." He instantly regrets his choice of words as she shakes her head walking straight passed him.

* * *

It's two in the morning and the storm hasn't calmed down yet.

Ally walk down to the kitchen, but stops abruptly when she hears music.

_Tear drops in your hazel eyes_  
_I can't believe I made you cry_  
_It feels so long since we went wrong_  
_But you're still on my mind_

She recognised it as Austins voice, slowly walking closer to the music she peeps her head around the corner, watching him.

_Never meant to break your heart  
Sometimes things just fall apart  
So here's one night to make it right  
Before we say goodbye_

_So wait up, wait up_  
_Give me one more chance_  
_To make up, make up_  
_I just need one last dance_

The song was so slow, so sad. She can hear the pain in his voice as it cracked. Did he really feel that way?

_Freshman year I saw your face_  
_Now its graduation day_  
_Said we'd be friends, till the end_  
_Can we start again?_

_So wait up, wait up_  
_Give me one more chance_  
_To make up, make up_  
_I just need one last dance_

_Na na na na oh-oh_  
_Na na na na oh-oh_

"Said we'll be friends till the end," She whispers to her self, feeling tears fall down her face.

_I heard you're heading east  
So lets just make our peace  
So when you think of me  
You'll smile, and I'll smile_

_So wait up, wait up_  
_Give me one more chance_  
_To make up, make up_  
_I just need one last dance_

_So wait up, wait up_  
_Give me one more chance_  
_Just one song, then I'll move on_  
_Give me one last dance_  
_I just need one last dance with you_

_Oh-woah_

By the end of the song she's full on cry, getting Austin's attention he quickly turns around.

Ally being Ally runs away down the hall, hearing his foot steps close behind. Once she comes to a dead-end she feels his large hand on her arm.

"Ally," His voice so gentle.

"No, no, just leave me alone."

"Ally look at me." He lifts her chin up. "What's wrong."

His eyes are so irresistable, making her want to crumble onto the floor for letting him go.

She's only been seeing him as the enemy recently, but no matter how much she denies it, he'll always be the one. Even just the thought of him with someone else makes her want to be non-existant.

"You are," She trembles, then surprises him by wrapping him in a hug, crying into his chest.

He makes no hesitation into hugging her back, the two of them rocking back and forth as her ragged breathing fills the space.

"I can't lose you Austin, I love you so much."

He freezes pulling back to look at her face.

"I've never stopped loving you. I just got so scared, all those nights you were gone I got so lonely, you have no idea how many times I would be sitting in bed wondering if you were with other women."

He was about to speak but she doesn't let him.

"I know you say you didn't and I believed you trust me I do, but with everything that's been happening with us it's hard not to think things. I noticed a little tension 18 months ago, but it's not anywhere near as bad as this past year, we fight and argue so much. And I know you would never lay a finger on me, but Austin pain doesn't have to be physical, and I think you know that. Our relationship got to the stage where we couldn't even look at each other."

She sees tears in his eyes now, but she has to get this out.

"I thought that was it for us, but it's not. We were scared, we still are, but if you are willing to make this work then so am I, because you are the one that I love more than life its self, and I need you more than anything. I need my husband."

There's a moment of silence, a fear inside her stabbing at her guts. What if he doesn't feel the same way. After what went down this afternoon, could you blame him?

"I love you to Ally, more than you realise, and I-"

He's cut off when her lips meet his, for the first time in months.

Their bodies pressed together tightly. Their lips locking perfectly as the kiss becomes more intense.

At first it was sweat and caring.

Now it's hungry and passionate.

As if all there feelings are being poured into it.

His tongue enters her mouth and she let's out a gasp.

He pulls away but she grabs him back, connecting their lips once more.

"Don't stop." she says against his lips.

His hands roam up and down her hips as he begins to feel slightly turned on. But could you blame him, the last time anything intimate happened between the two of them was five months ago, and that was when she slapped him. But negative thoughts out his head, he just needs to enjoy this moment.

Ally on the other hand settles for grabbing fist fulls of his shirt.

Shes missed this feeling so much. She couldn't imagine doing this with anyone but him.

Slowly he moves his hands to the small of her back, beginning to leave a trail of kisses down her jaw line then on to her neck.

She throws her head back, giving him better access. Never wanting the warm sensation to end.

In one swift motion he takes off his shirt, leaving her gaping at his body.

The one she's been craving to see for so long.

Slowly she reaches out and traces along the outline of his abs. He closes his eyes, as if savouring her touch.

As he unzips her dress at the back, letting it fall, a sudden feeling of embarrassment hits her, and she quickly covers up.

Trying to avoid eye contact with a confused Austin, she can't help but shiver at his words.

"You look beautiful, just like always."

She feels stupid being shy, it's not like she's a teenager anymore, insecure about herself. This is her _husband, _the man she's been married to for four years and sleeping with since she was 19. She gave him her virginity for goodness sake.

So she does the one thing she knows how to do best, and wraps him in a hug.

Just the feel of his body, the sounds of his heart, it makes her feel so safe.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "For everything. You where– are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He doesn't respond, but simply pulls her into another searing kiss picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom.

As he lays her down gently on the bed her eyes widen, realisation of what's about to happen hits her.

Austin hovers over her after disposing his jeans, leaving them both only in underwear.

Her breath catches as she feels his hard member brush against her thigh.

"Don't be nervous," he chuckles. "Are you sure this is what you want." a serious atmosphere sets in.

She takes in a deep breath, cupping his face. Memories of all time good times they've had, all the times she fell head over heels for him just by one simple touch. Everything time they lay in this position.

"Austin make love to me, please." her voice sounds so vulnerable. She's missed him as much as he's missed her.

He unclasps her bra as she removes his boxers along with her panties.

Timidly she reacted out and grabs him.

"Oh god Ally!" he hisses.

Her centre begins to throbs.

He places kisses down her neck and chest, wanting to show her how much he loves her, how every piece of her deserves attention.

Loving every moment she let's out a sigh of pleasure, but soon her other need become too much and her hand travels down towards her folds.

"That's my job babe." Austin stops her hand, before giving her a peck on the lips.

Realising that neither of them can wait any longer he lines himself up, looking at her one more time for any signs of second thoughts.

"Show me how much you love me." she whispers.

And with that he thrusts into her.

They both let out loud moans, they echo around the room.

Austin leans down and kisses her with a fierceness that turns Ally on even more. He doesn't move for a moment, letting her adjust after realising that she probably hasn't done this for a while, but he's going to make up for that.

"You can go," she tells him.

As he pulls back and thrust back into her their screams could be heard for miles, if it wasn't for the storm that is.

"Oh, Austin!" she moans his name as they begin to set a pace.

As he begins to slam into her harder she scratches her nails across his back, but it won't Be near as bad as the damage he's going to cause, not that she's complaining. There had been quite a few occasions where Austin left her unable to walk the next day.

He wishes that the sounds if their grunts and moans could go on forever. But he begins to feel his orgasm build up.

To Ally's surprise He flips them over so she's on top, holding her hips for support.

"Someone's confident." she smirks breathing heavily.

"That's because I'm making love to the love of my life."

The moonlight coming through the window is dim, but Ally can still she the sheet of sweat on both of them. She gazes into his eyes, the child-like glisten reminds her of the old him, and that makes her fall for him all over again.

She begins rolling her hips, creating some sort of friction for them. Austin throws his head back panting out her name.

The feeling of him inside her is something she can't explain, but it's as if they were made for each other.

The amazing feeling in her stomach builds up as well, making her lose their rhythm.

Austin flips them over again, kissing her senselessly.

"Austin I think I'm close."

"Me too, just hold on, for me."

She nods, letting out yet another moan.

Soon her walls clamp down on him as she reaches her high, soon followed by Austin. They both scream each others name out into the night as he collapses on her.

The atmosphere low and there warms bodies and heavily breathing take over.

Austin goes to move, but Ally hold him down.

"Not yet," She runs her fingers through his hair, kissing the top of his head.

He chuckles lightly, feathering kisses along her chest before moving off her and pulling her to his side.

"Thank you." He whispers. "For giving us a second chance, because really there's no way I can make it without you."

She laughs playfully hitting him.

"You can't quote your own songs."

"Watch me," He smiles leaning down for a kiss.

Now this was the Austin Moon Ally knows and loves.

He reaches over to the side table and holds up a wedding ring, the one she 'returned' to him earlier.

"Ally, will you marry me... again?"

She gives a confused look.

"Don't you mean continue being married to you?"

"No, I was to renew our vows, lets start fresh, pretend these last 18 months never existed."

She looks at him in awe.

"I can't promise things won't be broken, but I promise I'll never leave. So... will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She squeals, rolling on top of him again. "Yes I will marry you." She says sealing the deal with a kiss.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Ok so that was my first ever rated M story... I was kinda nervous about it, so I'd really appreciate if you left a review telling me what you thought!**

**Also you should follow me on twitter - Austin_ally_R5**


End file.
